Wspomnienie przeszłości
by Mala Miss
Summary: Severus popełnił kiedyś wielki błąd. Czy Hermiona zdoła zapomnieć?


Ten dzień miał być jak każdy inny; ponury, bez przyszłości, bez większego sensu i pewnie by tak było, gdyby nie dzwonek do drzwi. W pierwszym momencie, chciała go zignorować - robiła tak wiele razy, nigdy nie żałując. Teraz jednak podniosła się z fotela i ruszyła do przedpokoju. Dlaczego tym razem postąpiła inaczej? Może chodziło o zwykłą samotność, a może przeczucie. Nie miało to jednak większego sensu, gdy otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła go. Stał w deszczu, nie przejmując się kroplami deszczu, które moczyły mu włosy i skapywały na twarz.

\- Granger - odezwał się pierwszy, jak zwykle zimnym, ironicznym tonem.

\- Snape - powiedziała podobnie, z tą różnicą, że był on obojętny. Boleśnie obojętny.

\- Dumbledore przysłał mnie do ciebie, bo…

\- Wchodź. Wyglądasz jak zmokła kura - mruknęła, przewracając oczami i ustępując mu miejsca. Wzruszył ramionami, prze okazji strzepując wodę, po czym przestąpił próg domu. Hermiona zamknęła za nim drzwi i nie przejmując się tym, że ma gościa, ruszyła do salonu. Usiadła na przed chwilą opuszczonym przez nią fotelu. Snape, gdy tylko zdjął płaszcz, ruszył za nią.

W pierwszym momencie, jego brwi powędrowały ku górze, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Zajął kanapę na przeciwko i wysuszył zaklęciem ubranie.

\- Granger?

\- Hmm…? - zapytała, nie odrywając spojrzenia od kantu stołu.

\- Wyglądasz jak zombie - skomentował, ale nie doczekał się odzewu, dlatego kontynuował - Dumbledore kazał mi sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz?

\- Dlaczego akurat tobie?

\- Czyż to nie oczywiste? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytaniem. Ponownie zarobił obojętne spojrzenie, które przyjął z lekkim skrzywieniem. - Więc?

\- Co?

\- Jak sobie radzisz?

\- Wspaniale.

\- Czyli mogę iść?

\- Tylko zamknij za sobą drzwi - przypomniała, nie unosząc nawet głowy, aby na niego spojrzeć. Snape zazgrzytał ze złości zębami.

\- Gdzie podziała się moja Hermiona?

\- Umarła, Severusie. Umarło jej serce.

Nie musiała mówić nic więcej. Jednym, większym susem, Snape pojawił się przed nią. Ukląkł obok fotela, łapiąc ją za dłoń. Wreszcie na niego spojrzała.

\- Przepraszałem wiele razy. Co mam jeszcze zrobić? - zapytał cicho, jakby bojąc się, powiedzieć to na głos.

\- Nic. Wybaczyłam ci już dawno.

\- Więc w czym problem? Dlaczego zachowujesz się w ten sposób?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jednakże on widział tylko cień uśmiechu z przed lat. Coś co miało wyglądać pocieszająco, wyglądało destrukcyjnie.

\- Wszystko się zmieniło. Wybaczyć, nie znaczy zapomnieć. Wiesz o tym.

\- To Dumbledore kazał mi to zrobić! - uniósł się nieco, tracąc cierpliwość. Posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie, które natychmiast zamieniło jego ogień w lód.

\- Kazał ci zostawić mnie na pięć lat? Kazał ci mnie karmić fałszywymi informacjami o tym, że kochasz inną nad życie?

\- Nie twierdziłem, że ją kocham… - wtrącił się, ale uciszyła go gestem.

\- Nie. Ale poślubiłeś ją, Severusie.

\- Inaczej czekałabyś na mnie! Straciłabyś wiele lat, łudząc się nadzieją, że wrócę. A mogłem równie dobrze zginąć.

\- I dlatego uważasz, że to co zrobiłeś, jest lepsze? Czy moje życie było odtąd bardziej wartościowe?

\- Przynajmniej nie czekałaś… - mruknął, puszczając jej dłoń.

\- Nie, nie czekałam, bo pękło mi serce. Kazałeś mi wierzyć, że pokochałeś kogoś innego.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się Hermionie. Wyglądał, jakby go zemdliło. Potem wstał i otrzepał szatę.

\- Byłaś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz miłością mojego życia. Popełniłem wielki błąd, którego nie mogę naprawić. Myślałem, że z czasem zrozumiesz… nieważne. Ten rok z tobą, podczas wojny, był czymś, czego nigdy nie zapomnę. Kocham Cię, Hermiono.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z domu, uprzednio, zamykając za sobą drzwi, tak jak prosiła.

Hermiona nawet nie podniosła głowy. Dopiero jakiś czas później dotarło do niej co się stało. Spojrzała wtedy wprost przed siebie, czując, że serce w piersi na nowo zaczęło bić, ale tylko na moment. Czuła się, jakby znalazła starą pozytywkę, która przez chwilę działała, po czym ponownie zakończyła swój żywot. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnie przeszłości, po czym wyszeptała:

\- Też cię kocham, Severusie, ale to niczego nie zmienia.


End file.
